Kingdom Hearts 2: Reflections of an Illusion
by Simic
Summary: Reflections of themselves have befallen Twilight Town, a newcomer becomes a Keybearer and helps them as they face another threat by the infamous Organization XIII. A fragment of Ansem's soul causes trouble, could they face them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Reflections of an Illusion**

**Simic**

**A boy, who seemed like 16, wearing indigo cargo pants, gray shirt and a leather gauntlet was walking down a darkened corridor, wondering deeply,**

"**Where is this place?" He grumbled, inserting his hands in his pocket.**

"**Alexander..." A voice moaned in the end of the corridor,**

"**Alexander..." The voice repeated as the boy approached the flashing light,**

"**Yes? Who're you?"**

"**I'm you."**

"**No, you can't be. I am me myself and nobody else."**

"**Oh really... let me show you." The light shape shifted into his reflection accompanied by a small nova,**

"**Whoa..." He touched his replica, the facial features, the clothing, the hair... everything looked exactly...**

**The same!**

"**Well, you might be me but-"**

"**Come with me..." His replica implied as the figure started to vanish bit by bit.**

"**No, wait!" He extended his arms and ran as fast as he could to follow him, but all his effort ended in vain.**

"**What do you mean?" He cried out, echoing back and forth the corridor. He finds himself back in Twilight Town,**

"**Dream after all... I wonder..." He got off his bed and grabbed his scabbard containing a sword with only the odd-shaped hilt shown. He ran down the stairs but the path was purely bright white,**

**The blur began to vanish revealing two people standing at the door.**

**He began to put an open hand to block the light in his head and asked, "Riku? Sora?" **

**Then the panorama cleared showing rather Riku glancing to the left and Sora directly facing him,**

"**Well, hello there Alex!" Sora smiled as he waved with the Oathkeeper in hand.**

"**Oh, hi Alex." Riku said, holding the Oblivion in hand, resting in his shoulders.**

"**Well, Riku's eyes must be staring so far away." Alex replied, looking at Sora who laughed at the comment.**

"**So, what's going on with you? You don't wake up this late." Both chorused,**

"**Well... I was having this dream, I was walking down a corridor when a strange light began to blink, then all of a sudden..."**

"**What? Come on!" Riku versed, madly staring at him.**

"**The light shape shifted into me myself." He looked up the skies, doves flying over them.**

"**Oh, you mean that dream again." Sora set his right hand on Alex's shoulders and winked, putting a smile on his face,**

"**Don't worry; soon it'll just go away. So, you want to go to the square?" He crossed his arms,**

"**Sure, why not?" He placed both his shoulders into the two of them. Connecting them altogether,**

**Then a man looks just from a corner, hiding his face. **

"**Good job, Zexion." The red-haired man voiced over, then minutes later...**

"**By the way, where are all the people? I've noticed since we arrived here." Alex shrugged his shoulders, trying to figure out what's going on. Riku laid his hand in his chin and began to think,**

"**I know who could ever do this. No one but Ansem."**

"**But he could never go to Twilight Town! He's dead already!"**

"**Can you still remember when he possessed me?" Riku asked,**

"**Yeah, then I fought you to make his soul leave your body." Sora implied,**

"**How does he look like?" Alex asked,**

"**He had a cloak, blonde hair and moustache. But he's rather evil than handsome." Sora chuckled,**

"**Hey guys!" A voice was heard coming from the entrance of the square,**

"**Kairi!" Riku waved,**

"**Sora's looking for you!" Riku shouted,**

"**Shut up, Riku. I'm not looking for her." Riku looked at him, knowing that the comment caught him off guard,**

"**Then, why are you blushing?" Riku asked,**

"**So, where's everybody?" Kairi asked, just then... the next thing they knew was that they were in an alternate dimension.**

"**Whoa," The gang chorused but Alex, they were all putting their hands on their heads, confused.**

"**What's this in my hand?" Alex asked,**

"**Oh my god. Alex, tell me. Are you a Keybearer?" Sora asked, rather amazed.**

"**I don't know, but this keyblade looks really cool! Look!" Alexander touched it but his hands went through!**

**Then just a jiffy after that, a Nobody appeared. It was a Dusk.**

"**Stand back," Alex's eyes went blue, losing the pupil. Then his clothes turned azure. He began mumbling words as if he was out of his consciousness.**

"**Mirror Breaker!" He began to dash against the larger than usual Dusk. Upon the impact of his keyblade, the Dusk's body began to break into pieces.**

"**What the?" All chorused in unison, then everything turned back into normal except the place.**

"**Whoa... what'd I miss?" Alex asked, the keyblade was still in his hands.**

"**Wait, awhile ago... can you remember that you were just performing a technique?" Sora asked,**

"**No, but I know now what I'll call my keyblade. I'll call it Omni!" Alex shouted in delight, hugging his keyblade.**

"**It could only vanish things in this world. Anybody who belongs to reality can't touch it except for its master."**

"**I want to touch it! I want to touch it!" Sora began dashing but Riku tried to stop; only that he was dragged by him, but due to the dragging. He got confused.**

"**Why can't I touch it?" Sora asked twice,**

"**Because I'm its master. You're not." Then all of a sudden, Kairi vanished.**

"**Wait..." Riku snapped out of confusion, "Where's Kairi?" **

"**I don't know. Maybe she just went somewhere." Sora implied,**

"**We'll need to split up. I'll take the upper road." Sora said,**

"**I'll take the west road, what about you Alex?" Riku asked,**

"**I'll take the eastern road." Alex replied, **

"**So, let's go!" Sora jumped as they began to walk their separate ways,**

"**I wonder where this door leads," He opened the door then a portal sucked him in.**

"**Ooh, strange house!" He opened the entrance door and another portal sucked him in.**

"**Well, straight road ahead!" Alex began to venture out in the eastern highland. Passing through trees and a river, which is rather vast.**

"**Need to find a way to cross this." Alexander tinkered through his mind, not noticing that another Nobody is already on the move... who could it be? And why is it stalking him?  
**

**THE END, for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Simic**

**The Nobody was closing on him, little did he know that it was about to strike...**

"**Backslash!" The Omni glowed red and turned Alex all red but the skin...**

**Blood was spurting out of the Nobody, **

"**Oh my god, I never saw a Nobody bleed like that!" He approached the Dusk, tugging the Omni between his elbows, **

"**What's this?" He began to approach to some extent a blue Materia in FFVII. Then it begin to change the atmosphere,**

"**Surge of the silent waves, wake of the deepest slumbers. Tell me what I am, and I'll send you wonders." A voice called out,**

"**That's easy," His body was like floating in the middle of the sea, "You're a tsunami." Then all of a sudden, blue light enveloped his body while the sun glazed by its fluvial appearance.**

"**I am Leviathan, guardian of the Seven Seas." Leviathan growled sending all birds to fly over them.**

"**What could he possibly do to me?" He chuckled louder, turning the environment back on the ground. Finding a way to cross the river, he approached the riverbank when a tone called into his mind.**

"**The river is too deep for you to cross; you'll need to use me." Leviathan scowled,**

**Alexander was confused, "But... but how?" **

"**Recite the chant that I've told you to call me out and say my name after it." Leviathan vanished, and follow he did,**

"**Wow! I'm actually riding a tsunami! A small tsunami! Whatever! Woohoo! YEEEAAHH!" He began to ride the waterfall upside down like a roller coaster.**

"**Whoa, glad that's over." He stuck out a hand and laid it in his forehead, with spirals in his eyes. He begins to gradually plummet into the ground, turning all in sight hazy. Then a man approaches him and decides to take him home.**

**Meanwhile, in a castle resembling something familiar in FFVIII...**

"**Glad you're awake." A sorceress spoke from not so far, wearing the most familiar clothes, fur coat, crown, and a Machiavellian gown.**

"**Who are you?" Both Sora and Riku asked, with Ultima chaining them.**

"**I am Ultimecia, I hope you still remember me." Ultimecia stated in a diabolic manner that scared Sora out of his wits.**

"**Leon...gulp... Leon told me everything about you..." Sora gasped, now panting as she approached him... closer, closer and a step away she paused.**

"**Yes, that bastard that eliminated me." Ultimecia exaggerated the comment, making Riku further angry.**

"**Don't call him a bastard, bastard!" Riku exclaimed,**

"**Riku... I don't think tha-"**

"**Silence!" Dark flames begin to shield her, alternating gray and black flurrying in front of Sora.**

"**Don't make me burn you..." Ultimecia clenched her fist.**

"**Now, let's get to the point." She said, obviously getting sarcastic now.**

"**I believe that you both have something I really want, and I get what I want."**

"**Well, if you get what you want because you want it, why do you want it? And what do you want?" Sora tried to confuse her,**

"**I want your keyblades! I need to defeat that bastard so I can get back to the real world!" Ultimecia laughed evilly.**

"**I said, Leon's not a bastard!" Riku countered her words, making silence. Not so long after that, Ultimecia began to break it.**

"**Why you blumbering fool, do you really want me to BURN YOU!" She set the floors near Riku ablaze,**

"**Whoa, easy there Ultimecia. You're not the only one who wants them. We also do." Figures lurked in the shadows one by one revealing themselves,**

"**Larxene, the Savage Nymph."**

"**Saix, the Luna Diviner."**

"**Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne."**

"**Luxord, the Gambler of Fate."**

"**Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer."**

"**Xigbar, the Freeshooter."**

"**Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames."**

"**Vexen, the... Chilly Academic? Yeah. Vexen, the Chilly Academic." **

"**Marluxia, the Graceful Assasin."**

"**Lexaeus, the Silent Hero."**

"**Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer."**

"**Xemnas, the Superior."**

"**And guess who's the last, Sora." Xemnas dictated,**

"**Roxas, the Key to Destiny." Xemnas introduced him in a similar fashion, cloaked. He unveiled himself with no pupil in his eyes, just a mere tint of blue.**

"**We're all completo here, dude. And thanks to Ultimecia. We're gettin'' back atcha!" Xigbar grunted as he dodged to Sora. But Xemnas interrupted by teleporting before him.**

"**Not yet, Xigbar. Not just yet." Xemnas laughed as they slowly approached Sora and Riku.**

**Grunting, squealing, laughing, torture can be felt and heard outside Ultimecia's castle,**

"**You'll never get out of this nightmare." Ultimecia laughed accompanied by bolts of lightning and heavy rain,**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Excuse me, are you alright?" A somewhat 16 also year old guy was looking at him,**

"**Yeah, but who are you?" He said, puzzled.**

"**I'm Ardell, I live here." He pointed at the environment. It was a jungle paradise!**

"**What in the name of Helen of Troy is this!" He was amazed by the backdrop of the resort-like structure. No cement, pure wood! The food was purely delightful, 10 buffets sealed in a mosquito net, a waterfall with stairs allowing you to get up there, even precious Materia! Plus, there was an area allocated only for hygienic purposes, sun-heated Jacuzzi, waterfall-powered shower and all that jazz! **

"**Feel free to stay, and don't touch the Materia!" He shouted,**

"**Oh don't worry, I won't!" He exclaimed, removing his shirt and dipping into the cold waters of the pool since it was night, it had protected Tiki torches everywhere to prevent it from getting wet. **

"**Thanks to the Materia, those torches would've been torched...by water!" He ran up to the waterfall rock step stair,**

"**Geronimo!" Then the water broke his fall, its deep enough for anybody to survive jumping up there. The water was bubbling; Ardell poked his head out of the water.**

"**So, how's the feel, chill?"**

"**Well, great and all and I want to try that too!" Alex got out of the water and went up the step stair leaving tracks that solidified into the mud just inches away from the waterfall.**

"**YEEHAWWW!" He jumped twisting and turning, and it felt like he was soaring. **

**_Hold on, Alex!_ He stored in his mind the thought and finally cleared the almost 10 ft. tall waterfall.**

**Just before he broke his fall, he chanted the words to call Leviathan and rode the little tsunami,**

"**Whoa, blaach... that's rude!" **

"**Here, ride on!" He grasped his hand, though not fully on top of the tsunami. He managed to drag him,**

"**That's awesome, man! But crikey, that hurts.**

"**Oops, sorry. Must've sped it a little faster than usual." Alex scratched the back of his head to find out that he just picked up a small piece of a glowing green rock.**

"**What's this? Is this another rock like that uncanny blue thing awhile ago?" Alex got mystified by its luminosity. It was too radiant.**

"**Hey Ardell! Do you know anything about this eerie rock that gives me the creeps?" Alex asked,**

"**Why no, but that rock does look familiar. When I first got stranded here, I found a huge boulder of that little rock." Ardell implied quizzically,**

"**But now, I can't remember where I found it. It was a year ago when I last saw that kind of rock." He chuckled,**

**THE END, again...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews! I demand reviews! All the Final Fantasy stuff belongs to Square-Enix, not me. Okay? The FF stuff? Bye!**


End file.
